


2039/2/14 Welcome to SWAT 其一

by seralazi604



Series: RK800-60 [5]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 07:25:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19102447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seralazi604/pseuds/seralazi604
Summary: 故事開始於遊戲和平線HE之後，全美開始正視自由仿生人的問題，政府與模控生命合作開發了新一代的仿生人，故事不是走和平主義派。這章會更新當前情勢，人物關系上有OOC。有玩點英文梗。





	2039/2/14 Welcome to SWAT 其一

2039/2/14 早上九點半 DPD警局

“歡迎回到Channel 16，我是記者 道格拉斯。我們現在在GreekTown的亨利福特紀念公園。今天凌晨有民眾看見數名自由仿生人群聚在此，手拿著電子噴漆到處在建築物上噴灑標語。DPD警方接獲報案後，在第一時間趕到了現場，但群聚的自由仿生人已經不見了蹤影。現在讓我們來仔細瞧這令人匪夷所思的標語……“攝影機將鏡頭帶到了牆面上，一行行模控生命字體的標語寫著：  
“反對非自願性覺醒“  
“我被.強.迫rA9“  
”他們將同伴.監.禁.在隔離區”

福勒局長將新聞暫停在標語的畫面，他清了清嗓子說「看來自由仿生人想搞內鬥了。康納，你那邊有什麼新消息？」  
「報告局長，我已經和耶利哥的首領 馬庫斯 確認過了，他說沒有同伴私自外出，這應該不是耶利哥的自由仿生人的作為。」康納站起來報告。  
「我和康納想著手調查這群胡鬧的自由仿生人。」安德森副隊長舉手向福勒提出任務申請，褔勒點頭表示同意並招手讓康納坐下。

「你們打算怎麼查？抓到跟之後把他們關起來嗎？他們沒有傷害任何人，只是寫了幾句口號。」坐在後排的克里斯．梅爾森警官提出了他的看法「去年耶利哥也在國會公園做一樣的事！」  
「克里斯警官，我知道你是支持自由仿生人的，但這群人和耶利哥不一樣，他們有可能想挑起仿生人內鬥，這會間接破壞了人類和自由仿生人之間的信任度。」康納轉過頭對克里斯說「我們的和平抗爭得來不易，我不想被還搞不清楚局勢的同伴參一腳。」康納表明了他的立場，他不認同這股新勢力。  
「他們敢挑在DPD附近的亨利福特紀念公園搞事，換個角度想也是在向我們示威。」安德森說「說不定下一回會是自殺炸彈攻擊呢！」  
「好了，都停止！」褔勒拍了拍手，讓這場周一的晨報早早散會。  
艾倫從頭到尾沒說半句話，不過他好像發現了什麼不得了的事……

 

回到自己的車上後，艾倫開啟自動駕駛並播了一通私線電話，電話響了像是一世紀那麼久，最後被接通了：  
“誰/ who?“  
「我是貓頭鷹/ who is for owl.」

艾倫說完暗號後電話那頭傳來一陣爆笑，一個充滿磁性的男低聲說：  
“你還不配用這個稱號，雛鳥。怎麼？被新來的那台機器人搞到要找我哭訴嗎？“  
「不是，我是想跟你說康納打算肅清自己的同伴。」  
“亨利褔特公園的噴漆事件對吧！我早跟你講過康納不是個好東西，他和馬庫斯的緊密合作關係也不見得對人類有好處。”  
「你曾和馬庫斯本人對峙過，他是個怎麼樣的人？」  
”去年在哈特廣場的那場談判是我輸了。“對方嘆了口氣“他有一雙意志堅強的異色瞳，我看進他的雙眼，有一道烈焰在燃燒著，他的舉指和談吐表現得跟人類無差異。我對他提出了計劃好的要求，投降並歸順人類，我就會放他的同伴一馬。他可以帶著他的女朋友回歸人類社會，開始新的生活。“對方好像在抽菸，艾倫聽見打火機的金屬咔嚓聲。  
「如果他投降了，FBI真的會放過他們嗎？」艾倫好奇地問，這是他第一次聽對方提起去年那場底特律之戰。那時候他帶領SWAT隊和DPD一起管制交通，沒有正面對上耶利哥的勢利。  
“會問這個問題就代表你還太天真了！“對方呼出一口氣“我打算在他投降後殺光耶利哥的殘黨，尤其是馬庫斯，他活著會對人類構成威脅！“  
“你自己要清醒一點！他們只是機器，不是真的人類。他們跟本算不上是物種，他們又不能繁衍後代！還把他們當成人看真是個笑話，達爾文的棺材板都要壓不住了！“對方說了一個生物學的老笑話。  
「雖然你這麼說，還不是用了人稱代名詞。」艾倫小小地反駁道。  
“ He /she /it 又有什麼差別？你還不是管你的愛車稱為She。“對方熟練地嘴炮著。艾倫知道跟他爭辯是贏不過的，他換了個話題。

「你最近有空嗎？母親她…卡羅說她想見你。」  
“等我享受完和我女兒的羅馬假期。我好不容易才把她綁在我身邊，為了她我什麼都做得出來，等你有自己的崽就知道了，孩子是未來的希望！“  
「……瑟琳娜去年年底跟我分手了。本來婚事都談好了，母親卻無端鬧脾氣，把她氣走了。」艾倫有點難過地說「母親的病情似乎愈來愈嚴重了……」  
“你錯了，卡羅的頭腦還算清醒！那個小護士打從一開始我就不喜歡，臉蛋身材好得沒話說但骨子裡壞透了！分手好，回去請你喝一杯解解悶。“對方在亢奮後換成了溫和的語調：  
“我答應過貓頭鷹會好好照顧卡羅，我很懊悔那次的海防任務FBI沒有即時到場支援……“  
「那不是任何人的錯。我代替父親向你致謝，謝謝你在第一時間陪在母親身邊。」艾倫平靜地說但內心如沸騰的水翻滾著。

“爹地──“電話那頭傳來了小女孩的背景聲音。  
“好了，沒事的話我要掛電話了。我跟我的女兒/my girl約好了要去吃燭光晚餐呢！“對方故意大秀甜蜜。  
艾倫嘆了一口氣，笑著跟對方說再見「你會把你女兒寵壞的。」  
「祝你旅途愉快，胡狼。/ Have a nice trip, Jackal.」

 

通完電話後車剛好也開進了底特律南區。艾倫把車改成手動駕駛，雖然還不到午餐時間但他餓了，都是胡狼說要吃晚餐害的！這位小他一歲的FBI和自己的父親有深厚的交情，他們有一組私人電話互相交換著情報，但是在職場上見面時什麼好話都吐不出來，外人不知道他們的感情這麼好。現在這組號碼轉到艾倫手上，非必要他不會播這隻電話，胡狼並沒有把和父親的交情套用在自己身上，對他來說艾倫還只是個毛沒長齊的雛鳥，報太多情報給他也沒有用，不過另外還有一個原因……艾倫心裡清楚。  
在享受過一個人清閒又愉快的早午餐後艾倫回到了SWAT總部，沒想到一走進辦公室就聽見一陣笑聲！艾倫看到他的SWAT隊員同RK800-60站在中央簡報區，邊看影片邊說笑。

「哈哈哈哈！隊長真的太厲害了！你有看到行政部經理的表情嗎？他的臉都皺得像在乾洗店脫水的衣服！」一位SWAT隊員笑趴在桌上。  
「Six，再回播一次！拜託了！」  
「我可以跟你要原檔嗎，太爆笑了！這影片要是上傳到社群頻道上，一定會進首頁排榜的！」

這畫面太詭異了！一群SWAT隊員圍著RK800-60笑到上氣不接下氣，艾倫偷偷地湊近簡報區，想知道他們在鬧什麼，沒想到影片一播他差點氣到把早午餐給翻出來……

那是上周他替RK800-60教訓了行政部的錄像，影片中的他粗暴地把行政部經理的領帶扯了下來，還大罵：「他又不是你老婆，你憑什麼要他每天幫你打領帶！」話完還對著攝影機鏡頭說「走了，跟我回去！別理這群神經病！」他牽起攝影師的手把鏡頭帶走。  
這拍的都是什麼東西！艾倫覺得腦袋好像被核彈炸過，想都不用想也知道罪魁禍首的攝影師是誰，他在後方大吼：  
「SIX！給我把影片刪了！」

 

TBC......

**Author's Note:**

> *who is for owl是上前一句who的雙關語，因為貓頭鷹的叫聲是who.  
> *胡狼是佩金斯探長，他的態度和外表很老練成熟，但他其實比艾倫隊長小一歲。他對艾倫很不客氣，因為他看人的經驗比艾倫豐富。  
> (本篇會有十來章。算是中篇故事吧？)


End file.
